1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to a display terminal, a display control device and a display control method, a display method and an image display system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some image transmission/reception apparatuses generate (record) an image (or video) and display the images. Moreover, some image transmission/reception apparatuses, for example, using plural display terminals which include (or connect) image units, send/receive an image (or a video) generated by imaging by each of the plural display terminals bi-directionally and communicate.
Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2007-311981 discloses a related art case of a communication system in which an image sent from a display terminal equipped with a camera (imaging unit) is displayed on display devices of other display terminals, and a conversation is performed by the plural display terminals. For such a display terminal, for example, a communication apparatus connected wirelessly or by wire, such as a personal computer, a mobile phone and a smartphone is used. Moreover, at the display terminal that sends/receives an image generated by imaging with the camera, for example, by changing a direction of imaging of the camera, it is possible to send an image of the user or of the people around the user or a landscape.
Moreover, the camera provided in the display terminal is configured so that in a case supported rotatably by a housing, an image sensor for the camera and a lens part, and a circuit substrate for outputting an image from the camera are stored. And, the display terminal is configured so that it is downsized, there is weight saving, it is carriable, has a charging type battery built-in, and can be used where there is not an outlet of power supply or outdoors.
In the apparatus disclosed in Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2007-311981 as above, when the camera is rotated during imaging and the direction of imaging is changed, an image cannot be displayed correctly. For example, in the case where the camera is turned 180°, and the direction of imaging is changed, the displayed image may flip vertically. In this way, since in the case of changing the direction of imaging by the camera, the image displayed on the display may be disordered temporarily, it is considered to display a predetermined setting screen generated by mask processing instead of the image generated by imaging.
In the case of performing the mask processing like this, it is a state of energization in the camera though the image generated by the camera is not displayed, it generates an image and outputs the generated image. Therefore, conventionally, there is a problem that since the energization is continuously performed, an exhaustion of the battery energy is fast, a rise of temperature inside the camera becomes higher, and there is concern about an influence on electronic parts mounted on the circuit substrate.